Memorias
by Jaswhit N Perlock INC
Summary: -¿Qué le paso a ese niño que yo amaba? ¿A ese niño tan dulce que me besaba tanto? ¿Qué cuando lo encontré de nuevo me hizo tan feliz otra vez?- - Matt, ese niño murió ase muchísimos años atrás. Soy mala en esto del resumen, pero espero lean esta fic. a mi me gusto mucho y la hice con amor jaja Esta historia es para Izumi Masen vB. jijijijiji soy su fan #1 jajajaja


Espero que les guste perdonen mi faltas de ortografía y disfruten jijijijiji

1...

2...

3...

ITADAKIMAZU!

Ahí estaba yo, mirando la pantalla de mi ordenador, mirando esa imagen de la pantalla. Era sencilla, no más que dos niños. ÉL de la derecha vestía unos pants negros con una sudadera del mismo color, tenia el pelo rubio, la piel perfecta como la seda blanca , sus ojos azules como un mar pacifico y bello, que hacían juego con sus labios rosados que formaban una hermosa y cálida sonrisa. Mientras tanto el otro niño tenia una cabellera al rojo fuego, sus ojos eran ocultos en unos goggles que le daban un tono extraño por el anaranjado de los mismos pero igual dejaban ver alegría en su mirada, su sonrisa era tímida la cual perdía presencia por los enormes goggles que tenía encima el chico. Vestía una camisa a rayas roja y negra y unos jeans. Los dos sonreían y estaban abrazados, lucían como grandes amigos.

Entonces se escucho el sonido de la puerta abriéndose, me recargue en el sillón y voltee la vista hasta la puerta y lo vi entrar, era el mismo chico de la imagen... no, no era el mismo, era otro chico al que no conocía yo, su cabello era el mismo y su piel también, pero sus ojos ahora eran un mar agitado y bravo y su sonrisa ya no estaba, en su lugar era una mueca de enojo. Sus ropas tampoco eran iguales o parecidas, lo único que seguía sin cambios era el presente color negro, pero eran diferentes, eran más... ¿sexys? Llevaba unos pantalones de cuero ajustados al punto que parecían su piel, y un chaleco casi igual de apretado que dejaba ver su pecho y su abdomen marcado, al igual que sus fornidos brazos que salían por los agujeros del chaleco que tenia en vez de mangas.

Dije un simple y sencillo bienvenido y al no tener ninguna respuesta por parte de mi oyente regrese a mi computadora y observe por un poco más la foto que tenía enfrente y recordé cuando eso era así, cuando eramos felices, cuando nos besábamos como locos, pero ahora todo era diferente, el amor ya no estaba, solo habían silencios incómodos, en cada mirada, cada vez que estábamos juntos es tan ... triste, es silencioso, es horrible ... Mello.

Me levante de mi asiento y me dirigí hasta donde estabas, te abrace por detrás suave y calladamente besando tu mejilla, tu solo diste un bufido a lo bajo, ¿Mello qué es lo que esta pasando? Te amo y te necesito, continúe atrás tuyo unos momentos más, tu solo estabas ahí como siempre, sin sentimientos, solo estas ahí, no podía creerlo que demonios te ha pasado Mello, extraño ese niño al que amaba, pero el ya no esta aquí, yo a ti no te conozco tu no eres el, yo amo a Mihael keehl, y tu no eres el, tu ere Mello... tu eres un completo desconocido. Suspire y recordé esa misma foto que estaba viendo antes, esa fotografía a la que me aferro todos los días para poder ser feliz, pero no, yo ya no soy ese mismo niño de la fotografía, desde mucho tiempo atrás yo ya no soy Mail Jeevas, yo ahora soy Matt, un triste perro abandonado.

No ¡Estoy arto!... esto no puede continuar de la misma forma que esta por siempre, esto no es amor... tengo que hacer algo antes de que el tiempo se acabe para mi.

-¡Mello!, carajo... ¿Qué demonios tienes?- dije con toda la ira que he tenido dentro desde hace más de diez años, pero pronto fue superado por la tristeza de ese tiempo que es mucho mayor a la ira, por lo que caí en llanto, cada vez más alto al punto de convertirse en gritos, mientras él solo estaba parado observando mi desgracia sin decir nada...

-¿Mello... para mi era difícil hablar por el llanto intenso, pero aun así seguí hablando-... es que ya no me amas?- dije volteándolo a ver, él solo tenia una cara sin sentimientos en la que encontré que mi respuesta era un definitivo no, seguí llorando en el piso y después de un rato de yo estar en el piso y el enfrente de mi con sus brazos cruzados y su cara fría, el llanto paso y la ira regreso a lo que seguí hablando.

-¡No puedo creer que seas así Mello! ¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto? Así que de verdad soy tu jodido perro ¿Eh? Así que como ya te aburriste de mí y por eso me tienes aquí como perro de exhibición, sin amor, ni una caricia, solo odio y desesperación ¿Qué le paso a ese niño que yo amaba? ¿A ese niño tan dulce que me besaba tanto? ¿Qué cuando lo encontré de nuevo me hizo tan feliz otra vez?- dije gritando con ira, me quede mirándolo, tan solo esperando una respuesta por parte de él, pero no paso nada, solo bufo y me miro por unos minutos con esa sonrisa de lado entre sus mejillas.

- Matt, ese niño murió ase muchísimos años atrás, él chico que te hizo feliz cuando lo encontraste soy yo, solo que más lindo por tus mismos recuerdos. Matt, nadie te tiene encerrado aquí, tu eres él que no se ha ido de aquí, la puerta siempre ha estado abierta, si sigues aquí, es porque tu eres el que quiere estar aquí, la puerta esta ahí, eres un humano puedes abrirla solo, aunque por lo que me dices veo que no ¿Quieres que yo sea el que te la abra?- Cada palabra que salía de su boca era tan irreal, nada de mi quería creer esto, cómo era posible esto... ¿Esto es real?.

Ahí estaba yo en el piso con lo ojos abiertos como platos, no podía creer lo que el me estaba diciendo, de verdad el ya no me ama, pero ahora que lo pienso él jamas me amo desde que lo encentré un año atrás, era lindo pero no era amor, lo único que me mantiene aquí son mis recuerdos, mi amor por el niño dulce que conocí antes y que ahora esta muerto, ese niño ya no existe más, y tampoco existe ese amor que teníamos ese niño y él niño que vivía antes en mí, ahora yo no lo amo a él, él es alguien horrible, yo estoy aquí por mi amor a los recuerdos y mis ganas a aferrarme a ellos. Ni yo lo amo, ni el me ama... esto es solo una ilusión, esto no es de verdad, es una mentira que he dicho tantas veces que la he empezado a creer. Él siguió de pie solo observando mi dolor, como mi mundo se derrumbaba, yo seguía en el piso, era imposible aun así asimilar esas duras palabras, él comenzó a caminar hasta que llego a la puerta y se escucho como la abrió, regreso y me jalo el brazo con una fuerza que hizo que gimiera al sentir como se estiraba, me pare inmediatamente y cómo pude llegue hasta la puerta y ya estando ahí me soltó y me dejo caer en el piso a lo que azote como res.

-¿Ves? Esta abierto, si quieres vete, vete y no regreses, nadie te esta atando aquí, no me digas que te tengo como perro de exhibición, cuando tu eres él único que sigue aquí. Vamos, vete perro, tu sabes que si estas o no ya no importa- dijo con una cara que no cambió, de verdad no le importa, pero no podía irme se quedo mirando mi cara entristecida y se rió a lo bajo.

- Tu eres el único que quiere quedarse aquí a huevo, ya que terminamos con esta mierda me voy- dijo dejándome ahí solo, se escucho como serraba su puerta y comencé a llorar.

Continúe llorando, pero el tiene razón, nunca nadie me dijo que no podía irme, fui el único que se encadeno a este lugar, me encadene a este lugar gracias a mis recuerdos, pero eso ya no existe, el tiene tanta razón, aquí ya no hay amor, aquí solo esta el aire putrefacto de los recuerdos muertos, ya no hay nada, solo odios y soledad, yo ya no quiero seguir así. Espere a que Mello se durmiera y tome esas tres maletas que tenía guardadas en mi armario, salí de mi habitación y guarde todas mis laptops y computadoras cuidadosamente en una de esas tres maletas, y las otras dos las llene de mi ropa y cosas, al final solo voltee a la ventana y apenas estaba saliendo el sol, suspire y salí con mi ropa y mis aparatos de mi habitación.

Me quede mirando la habitación y tome un bolígrafo cualquiera y ese papel que tenía en un lugar de mi habitación, que ya jamas me servirá, escribí un mensaje para despedirme del chico al que ame toda mi vida, mi primer compañero, mi primer amigo, mi primer hermano, mi primer amor. Lo deje ahí en la mesa debajo de una de las barras de chocolate que tanto amaba y derramando un par de lagrimas camine hasta la puerta, antes de salir volví a ver ese lugar al que alguna vez llame hogar y recordé todos los maravillosos momentos que pasamos. Salí y en ese largo pasillo recordé las maravillosas historias que hicimos juntos, camine y en las escaleras recordé, todos los besos, las charlas, las peleas que tuvimos, sonreí y seguí bajando hasta que llegue a la puerta principal, salí y vi ese largo edificio tal cual como la primera vez que lo vi, la diferencia es que ahora estaba solo. Fui hasta mi carro y puse todas mis maletas atrás me subí, y me fupi de ese lugar para siempre.

* * *

Lo siento no me maten POR FAVOR ): se que esta muy triste y que Matt no termine con Mello es lo que menos quieren leer... pero igual se las escribo con amorsh jijijijijiji

Gracias por leer.

Con amor Perlock.


End file.
